Lycanpyre
Vampire-Werewolf hybrids are a deadly cross between a Werewolf and Vampire. They are among the most powerful creatures and hybrids in existence, having both Werewolf and Vampire powers. Physiology Nutrition A vampire-werewolf hybrid can get their nutrition from two things: blood or flesh, human or animal. Human flesh is the most common but the least appealing and subsequently many lose their way and drink human blood. Psychology Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful. Werewolf-vampire hybrids are excellent predators as they can even hunt vampires without being detected. Powers Strength and Weaknesses Thanks to their werewolf side a hybrid does not need a daylight charm in order to walk in the sun nor are they vulnerable to wolfsbane. Then thanks to their werewolf side they are not vulnerable to a wood of any kind or vervain. They cannot, however, enter a privately human or witch owned building such as a home without being granted permission once by a resident of said home due to their vampire side. They can only be killed through decapitation or removal of their heart though hybrids have very tough skin so durable that small arms fire even high caliber rifles can barely pierce their hide if at all, normally simply bouncing off, and that's when they're first created. Not to mention once they've aged and all their abilities are increased due to their vampire side. Hybrids can also only be compelled by first generation vampires, i.e the Originals and Purebloods. They themselves cannot compel other vampires however they can compel werewolves, humans, and witches. They must also drink blood to keep from desiccating into a mummy-like a state due to their vampire side, though notably less than their vampire counterparts. Also just like vampires if they drink animal blood they will be weaker, human blood will make them average, while vampire and werewolf blood will make them stronger. As far as their strengths are concerned they inherited most of the strengths from both vampires and werewolves, all of which increases with age and the full moon as mentioned earlier. They have extreme superhuman physical abilities to such an extent brand new hybrids will be able to fight and kill vampires that are a few centuries older, granted with some potential difficulty, while in their "normal" form. When using their werewolf enhancements but remaining in the "normal" form they could give Methuselah nearing 1000 years of age major issues. When fully transformed however they could fight Methuselah even around 5000 years of age...and this is when they are first created. They also have extremely acute superhuman senses that exceed those of both vampires and werewolves. Not only this but they inherit the healing factor of both werewolves and vampires, resulting in all but fatal wounds healing near instantly. They also inherit the perfect memory of a vampire and the natural lie detection of a werewolf. As mentioned before they can compel humans, witches, and werewolves as well as manipulate the minds of said beings or their dreams. The moment they are turned into a hybrid they cease aging, becoming an immortal creature, due to their vampire side. A hybrid also has full control over their werewolf side, able to completely transform or partially transform at will and much more quickly than a normal werewolf. They also have greatly enhanced emotions due to both their vampire and werewolf sides especially the emotions of rage, anger, and aggression due to the latter of the two. To that end, they also gain the ability of a vampire to turn off all of their emotions. An interesting trait because with it, they can throw things with ease that can end up 50 miles away from them and they can lift things thousands of times their own weight. Hybrid Form Naturally, a hybrid in their normal form, which is now a vampire, is far stronger than a normal vampire of the same age however the extent of their full power is still dormant in this state. They can enhance their physical abilities further by using their werewolf side. When using their werewolf side the white's of a hybrids eyes turn black while their iris's glowing a dull gold color. They can grow werewolf claws at will on their hands and use both werewolf and vampire sets of teeth at will, even at the same time. Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids